


Tribute

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BuckyxCorset, M/M, Mystical Creature Steve, Virgin Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Contribution to #BuckyxCorset discourse#IndulgeYoself2k19





	Tribute

The moon shines down through the canopy. The spring breeze flowing gently through his plaited hair as he sits beneath the Rowan tree. His eyes closed, face tilted up towards the sky. His bodice glitters in the soft moonlight. A distant rustle through branches draws his attention. Soft flesh covers a sharp jaw line; the last remnants of boyhood slow to recede.

“Hello?” His voice is soft, unsure that he wants to receive an answer. More rustling, before a shadow looms along the tree line.

Stillness falls across the landscape as the shadow draws closer. Nocturnal creatures grow silent in deference to the powerful new presence.

As the shadow approaches, it gains form. His breath catches and his heart skips as he looks up at the figure before him. Golden hair and striking blue eyes. There is an ethereal glow that makes him want to shy away, but this is why he came. Instead, he pushes up to his knees, playing nervously with the silver ribbons that flow down from the ivory corset he’s been painstakingly tied into. It’s tradition. It’s ritual.

“My name is James,” he whispers, trying his best to keep his eyes on the face above him.

“ _James_ ”

The way his name is spoken sends a shiver through his body. It’s tinged with quiet menace and mystifying promise.

A hand reaches towards him, and James takes it with trepidation. He is pulled to his feet, and the smile he’s graced with makes him feel weak.

“You may call me Steve, if you wish.”

James’ voice flees at the tender look in Steve’s eyes. He hadn’t prepared for this. He was told what would happen, according to rumour and legend. He should be dead by now.

“You are favoured among your people.” Steve is still holding James’ hands.

“Yes. I am offered as tribute,” James takes a deep breath before speaking the words he has been taught. “May my blood enrich the land, so that my people can survive.”

Rich laughter fills the clearing, and James can’t help holding Steve’s hands a little tighter.

“Oh, sweet boy! Is that what you think? I would sooner pluck out my own heart than let something as precious as you come to harm.”

James’ eyes widen. Steve’s smile is fond and understanding. It has been many centuries since the folk of this land grew desperate enough to offer tribute. Mortals were curious creatures.

“Do you fear me, James?”

“No.”

James’ reply leaves his lips without the input of his mind. His heart speaks loud enough - Steve is not going to hurt him.

“You are pure of heart, untouched, and without fear. A rare gem indeed.”

James feels his face colouring at the compliments. Still, he knows they are here for a reason.

“My people…” He begins. Steve’s smile is benevolent.

“Your lands will prosper, your rivers will swell with fish, and your people will know peace. I pledge to you these kindnesses, at the price of a kiss.”

“That’s all? A single kiss?”

“That is all it will take to satisfy the tribute,” Steve’s eyes sparkle in the moonlight, and James can feel more than just his face heating. “Although I will not refuse you, should you choose to offer more.”

James’ ribs are constricted by the ceremonial corset, but he cannot blame it for the shortness in his breath. Steve’s gaze is patient; their hands still entwined between them. It takes but a moment for James to steady his nerves and step closer.

“I will grant you all you desire, if it is mine to give.” Pushing up onto the toes of his bare feet, James ghosts his lips across Steve’s. He waits, but for barely a breath, as Steve pulls him in closer and seals their mouths together.

 


End file.
